With sophistication comes blissful intimacy
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "This was a look of pure love and desire that took Carlos off guard. James wasn't on top of him, hands everywhere, breathing hot on his face and Carlos never had a problem with the fervent love making that occurred on a regular basis – but he had no problem with this either."


**With sophistication comes blissful intimacy.**

Carlos allowed his eyelids to seal over his brown irises as he felt James' warm and gentle hand slide from the side of his olive colored cheekbone, thumb dragging on his soft skin, to rest on the back of his neck. The short, jet black hair strands on the back of his head tickled the skin on the older man's gentle hands, using his thumb to trace almost perfect circles into the skin behind Carlos' hear. The Latino felt comforted by the gentleness that James had with him, fighting the urge to fall asleep right then and there as he let his eyelids flutter open, smiling at the sight in front of him.

James was close, oh so very close, eyes lidded and nose brushing lightly against the younger man's. A shaky sigh escaped from James' mouth as he pressed his lips against Carlos', the younger man unable to keep his eyes open as they slid shut, feeling himself become enveloped in the passionate feeling of the kiss.

James took a step closer to the Latino, giving him no choice but to take a step back unless he wanted to fall backward. The calf of his leg bumped against the wooden box spring of the bed behind him, smiling into the kiss as James let his other hand fall from Carlos' shoulder to rest just in the curve of his back – directly above his waist. The boys were still fully clothed and the fabric of Carlos' shirt seemed to consume James' hand as the taller man allowed Carlos to lean back. He didn't want his lover to fall onto the bed and potentially hurt himself, so he gently maneuvered the Latino until he was lying safely on the beige comforter of their queen sized bed.

A sigh was heard again, this time from the man laying face up on the bed as James broke the kiss, letting both of his hands rest on Carlos' strong shoulders. The Latino let his eyes open slowly and his brown irises locked with the hazel ones of the man he loved the most in the world.

Tugging on the cotton fabric of Carlos' shirt, James gripped it gently, making sure he didn't pinch his lover's skin, and pulled the maroon colored shirt over the Latino's head. Carlos gasped as the cold air made contact with his now exposed torso. The olive colored chest rose up and down as the Latino breathed and James leaned down to place gentle and loving kisses on the man's stomach. The warm skin seemed glow under James' lips and the Latino's eyes fell shut again, a soft smile on his features.

James placed one last kiss just above Carlos' belly button before standing straight up and gripping the hem of his black shirt. Pulling the fabric over his head, he let it fall to the ground beside his feet before leaning over his boyfriend once more. Placing another sweet kiss on Carlos' lips, he gripped the boy's soft cheeks in his hands, feeling his heart beat just a bit faster as their lips moved against each other in such a way that James couldn't imagine ever wanting to kiss anyone else.

He was taken slightly off guard as Carlos reached up and wrapped his fingers around James' sides, just above his hipbones and rubbing circles into the toned muscles of his stomach. James chuckled into his boyfriend's mouth as he let his stomach rest on top of Carlos', careful not to crush him. He felt Carlos' smile widen and he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips, ignoring the pitiful whimper that escaped from the younger boy's lips as he stood up from the bed.

Carlos frowned and leaned up, propping himself up on his elbows as he shot James a stern glare. The frown vanished though, as soon as he noticed the look James was giving him. It wasn't one of lust like he usually got after kissing James like that or having their bodies so close together it was impossible to avoid the intense friction. This was a look of pure love and desire that took Carlos off guard. Sure, James gave him that look almost every time they saw each other, but this time it was different. James wasn't on top of him, hands everywhere, breathing hot on his face and Carlos never had a problem when the fervent love making that occurred on a regular basis – but he had no problem with this either.

James leaned forward, resting his hands on either sides of Carlos' waist in a position that closely resembled the pushup position except James' feet were on the floor and the bed was at least three feet off the ground. Leaning forward even further, James pressed a kiss to the center of Carlos' chest, just under the sternum. He looked up at Carlos' face as the boy emitted a shaky sigh, eyes half lidded and lips parted in such a manner that James couldn't help but notice the way his heart fluttered. Looking back down at Carlos' olive torso, he slowly kissed a line from the center of his chest to just above his belly button.

Kneeling down on the ground, both jean covered knees pressed against the hardwood floor, James let his forearms rest on Carlos' still clothed thighs as he jumped over the belly button and resumed his chaste kissing down to the hem of his jeans. He ignored another whimper from his boyfriend as he reached for the buttons, quickly unbuttoning Carlos' jeans and pulling on the zipper.

Once Carlos' jeans were loose, James hooked his fingers around the belt loops of the article of clothing, pressing another kiss to the Latino's stomach as he gently pulled the jeans away from Carlos' hips. He had to break away the kiss to pull the clothing completely off of his boyfriend's legs, but returned almost immediately to the skin above the hem of Carlos' black undershorts.

The hazel-eyed man unbuttoned his own jeans, not even bothering with the zipper as he released their grip on his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Kicking them off of his ankles, James released the tender skin of Carlos' stomach from his mouth, blinking at the mark he left on his boyfriend's waist. Reverting his gaze from the blatantly obvious bulge in Carlos' undershorts, he locked eyes once more with those of his lover.

He couldn't hear his words over the pounding of his pulse in his ears, but James was known for being able to read lips. Carlos' pink and swollen lips formed three words that were so passionately familiar to him. _I love you._

Moving his hands from their grip on Carlos' waist, he pressed his palms against his lover's thighs. The pads of his fingers rested on Carlos' warm olive skin and the boy emitted another sigh, making the older smile as he pressed his lips against the warm skin just above Carlos' right knee. He knew that this was probably the cruelest thing he had ever done to his boyfriend, teasing him like this, but the intimacy was too great to let go of just yet.

He pressed quick but still sweet kisses from the spot above Carlos' knee to the dip hem of Carlos' undershorts that were pressed tightly against the bulge they covered, but James made no move to caress his boyfriend as he moved to the other thigh and doing the exact same thing.

By the time James reached the hem of the black fabric once more, he pressed a long but gentle kiss to the Latino's skin, leading him on to believe he would do more before chuckling to himself and breaking away, sitting up and gazing at his boyfriend who, even though upset by his boyfriend's teasing, was gripping the beige fabric underneath him and arching his back at a sharp acute angle.

James leaned over his boyfriend again and rested his hand on Carlos' stomach, pressing down until the Latino was flat on his back again. The boy whimpered but James pressed his swollen lips to Carlos' not-so-swollen ones and kissing him passionately. He felt Carlos' hands grip his waist and pull him closer, their torso's pressed together and hips rubbing together just right to make friction that caused Carlos to moan into James' mouth.

Whispering caresses into his boyfriend's ear, he let his hands slide from Carlos' large biceps down his sides to his waist where he gripped the hem of the black undershorts. Gently wrapping his fingers around the fabric, he pulled the clothing off of his boyfriend and letting it fall to the floor beside their other discarded and long forgotten clothes. James didn't even take a moment to admire the sight of his now completely naked boyfriend before removing his own white undershorts and kissing the Latino beneath him once more, both of their eyes fluttering shut.

Carlos gripped James' sandy brown locks on the back of his neck, pressing harder against his boyfriend's lips as if he would never be able to get enough of the taste or feeling. He was so consumed in the passion of the kiss that he didn't even feel the usual pain in his lower abdomen he usually felt as James took their intimacy a step further. He smiled into their kiss, James pulling apart just long enough for them both to catch their breath before resuming the sweet love making that made Carlos' heart flutter.

He loved how gentle James was being. He was used to love bruises and hickeys and screams of pleasure and nothing like this. He was used to James telling him to beg for what he was getting and sloppy kisses pressed to his neck and everything that wasn't _this_. He was caught so off guard by the gentle sweetness of this that he didn't even notice that neither him nor James had spoken the entire time. Sure, James had muttered a few caresses into his ears but they were all kind words instead of harsh words labeling him a slut or a whore.

_You are perfect. I love you so much. I want you to know that I won't ever hurt you. _Carlos remembered the small whispers and gentle words that James had breathed into his ear as he placed kisses on almost every square inch of his body earlier, and he hadn't really thought about it until now.

James broke apart their kiss to press his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Letting go of the older man's hair, Carlos rested his hands on James' wide shoulders as he tilted his head back was James moved _just right_ and a sensation of unbearable pleasure overwhelmed him. This was so much different than the usual feelings he got from James when they were this close together, but everything was different and, to be honest, Carlos didn't want it to ever end.

James must have noticed the way Carlos reacted to his motion and he made sure to repeat that motion, smiling into Carlos' warm neck as his boyfriend ran short of breath and he could tell the Latino's lips were parted into a silent sigh by the way his jawbone rested against the side of James' face.

A warm sensation gathered in Carlos' stomach as James continued their sweet love making, his lips parted just as James suspected. Black spots appeared in his vision as the warmth increased and suddenly vanished as a wave of simple yet entirely complex euphoria overwhelmed him. He let his body go limp but still managed to maintain his grip on James' shoulders as he felt the older man's body shudder and James parted his mouth to emit a thick sigh, breath hot against Carlos' neck as he felt the same euphoria Carlos had experienced only moments before.

Carlos felt James' press a sweet quick kiss to his neck before he fell onto his side, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and turning him over until the two faced each other, noses only millimeters apart.

James gently picked up Carlos' tan hand from where it lay on the sheets between them, lacing their fingers together and never breaking his eyes away from their locked gaze. A smile appeared on his lips as Carlos stared at him in such a way that he knew he owed his boyfriend an explanation. He knew that Carlos was not expecting it at all, and he felt a little guilty, but by the way Carlos was smiling at him, he knew he had done well enough to make up for anything Carlos might not have appreciated with the sudden change.

He leaned forward the slightest bit to rub their noses together, too out of breath and lips too swollen to kiss the Latino any more, watching as Carlos' eyes fluttered shut. Extending his thumb from the grip in the younger boy's hand, he rubbed gently against the back of Carlos' tan skin and smiled when Carlos relaxed, the questions and tension that might still remain melting away as his head sank into the pillow.

Tilting his head up, James pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead and rested his nose against Carlos' temple until the boy's breaths evened out. Never letting go of the grip on Carlos' hand, James pressed their noses together again and closed his eyes, letting his head sink into his own pillow as a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed him. The two lay juxtaposed on their bed, Carlos' left leg resting between James' as they both fell asleep, the intimacy of their recent activities leaving a smile on both of their lips.

* * *

**So that was the first... smut? No, not smut. Just sweet love making fluffy goodness? Yeah.**

**So that was the first sweet love making fluffy goodness I have ever written and I hope it wasn't too horrible? I'm sorry that it wasn't super graphic or nearly as dirty as most of the fics in the M Rating tags, but a little change is always good right? I feel like this story is borderline M and T but I put it in the M rating anyway because I'm paranoid and there aren't enough Jarlos smut fics to go around. Even if this isn't really smut and just SWEET LOVE MAKING FLUFFY GOODNESS.  
**

**Anyway, leave me a review if you liked and if you didn't, you can still leave a review telling me how horrible it was!  
**

**Deuces, Carnie.  
**


End file.
